gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus is one of the giant monsters from King Kong Escapes. History Related to the ancient tyrannosaurus rex of the prehistoric age, millions of years of evolution had created the finest predator the world had ever seen. Standing taller than any other animal, Gorosaurus was the top predator of Mondo Island and rival of King Kong. As a group of United Nations personal ventured onto the lost world, Lieutenant Susan Watson stumbled across the green dinosaur. Her screams rang loud and the island’s king answered her. Awakening, King Kong moved into the area, saving and falling in love with the blond woman. The dinosaur was enraged and attacked the ape, using his quick kangaroo kick to topple the ape numerous times. Kong refused to give up and continued the fight, eventually using his super strength to drag Gorosaurus to the ground and pummel him into submission. Roaring in victory, the ape was taken by surprise as Gorosaurus suddenly burst back to life, jaws clamping on his leg! As the humans fled, the ape struggled against the vice-like grip of the bite. Focusing all his might, Kong gripped the jaws of the dinosaur and began to pry them apart, soon breaking the terrifying jaws of the dinosaur. As foam fell from his mouth, the life of Gorosaurus began to fade. The king of the dinosaurs had finally met his match. By the year 1999, Earth’s many kaiju had been captured and placed on the tropical paradise of Monster Land in the Ogasawara Islands. The dinosaur lived in peace with the rest of the behemoths, but their lives took a sudden change. The invading Kilaakian race took control of the monsters, sending them out on missions of destruction around the globe! Godzilla hit New York City, Rodan leveled Moscow, Peking by Mothra, and Gorosaurus laid waste to Paris. With nothing able to stand in their way, victory was within grasp of the ruthless extraterrestrials. But the brave men onboard the SY-3 managed to destroy their moon base and siege control of the device that controlled the kaiju, giving humanity the tools to destroy the invaders. With the rest of the kaiju, Gorosaurus was called to Mount Fuji to assault the Kilaakians. In response, the evil empire summoned the great King Ghidorah. As the hydra landed, the army of monsters moved in. Even as powerful as the space dragon was, it was little a match for the combined might of ten monsters! As Godzilla and Anguirus battled King Ghidorah, Gorosaurus snuck around, smashing his mighty kangaroo kick into his back! The dragon collapsed and was killed soon after. Roaring their victories, the Earth had been saved by the most powerful creatures to ever walk it. As the war came to a close, the dinosaur returned to his home on Monster Land, his heroism in the climatic battle now the stuff legends are made of. Fanon Info *Gorosaurus lives on Goji Island in the Goji Island Timeline. Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters